


cherry

by ohallows



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Heatwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: “Who allowed it to be this hot,” Bette mutters, spread out like a starfish on the bed. All of the covers are pushed down to the end, as far away from her as she can get them, but she’s still sweating as she lies there. Her hair has been tied into a knot on top of her head to get it away from her neck, and she’s got nearly five fans all pointed directly at her bed as she wills herself to cool down.
Relationships: Betty | Bette/Cleo (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [led_zephlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/led_zephlin/gifts).



> you ever write a fic and go ‘ok i swear i’ve done this before’
> 
> ANYWAY HAPPY BDAY ZEPH im sorry it’s very short i. have massive writers block

“Who allowed it to be  _ this _ hot,” Bette mutters, spread out like a starfish on the bed. All of the covers are pushed down to the end, as far away from her as she can get them, but she’s  _ still  _ sweating as she lies there. Her hair has been tied into a knot on top of her head to get it away from her neck, and she’s got nearly five fans all pointed directly at her bed as she wills herself to cool down. 

It’s been hot for what feels like weeks, even though it can't have been more than a few days; it’s gotten hard for Bette to remember what it’s like to not be  _ constantly  _ sweating in the heat. During the day, it’s worse; Bette works with social services, which means loads of traveling around, and there’s no place she’d rather be  _ less  _ in the heat than a tube station. Honestly, she feels like she’s sweating from the moment she wakes up in the morning till the moment she goes to sleep, and then throughout the night. 

It doesn’t help that their flat is old, heavily insulated, and completely  _ sweltering _ . The fans aren’t doing much to cool it down, even with bowls of ice sitting behind them. And, it’s completely dark outside; the sun set a few hours ago, and it’s  _ still  _ so hot that Bette is finding it slightly hard to think straight. 

She rolls over again, trying to find a single spot on the sheets that’s cooler than where she is now. The search is ultimately in vain, and she ends up right back where she started, staring up at the ceiling as she wishes for a single moment of cold, a single cool breeze through the room. 

The door to the bathroom cracks open and Cleo steps out, in nothing but a sports bra and boxers, and joins Bette on the bed. Bette immediately makes room for her and then pulls her close; Cleo’s been taking cold showers recently, to stave off the heat, and her skin is always delightfully cool when she gets out. Cleo grumbles as Bette’s arm settles across her waist and as her head rests on Cleo’s shoulder. 

“You’re so  _ sweaty _ ,” Cleo complains, but she doesn’t even make half an attempt to push Bette away. “And I just showered.”

“Mm, give it ten minutes, that won’t matter,” Bette mumbles, already half-asleep, and Cleo sighs.

“The fans  _ still  _ aren’t working.”

Cleo frowns, lips pressed against Bette’s forehead. “Even with the ice?”

Bette nods. “Even with the ice.”

“Damn,” Cleo whispers. “I really thought we were into something with that one.”

They lay there in the silence for a moment as the fans slowly circulate the air around the room, doing less for the temperature than Bette would like. She isn’t sure how much longer this is going to last; being close to Cleo probably isn’t  _ helping _ with the whole heat thing, but she doesn’t have any desire to move away. This is one sacrifice she’s willing to make. 

“How on  _ earth  _ isn’t Sam losing their mind?” Bette asks, propping her head up on Cleo’s shoulder to look up at her. “I checked in on them earlier and they were using the  _ dog  _ as a blanket. Honestly.”

Cleo snuggles in closer, which is nice, but her skin isn’t as cool anymore, and Bette rather feels that they're getting back to where they started on the whole warmth thing. “I have no idea. I think they like the heat, for some unfathomable reason. No clue who they could have gotten that from.”

Bette laughs. “Certainly not  _ me.  _ That one’s all your fault, love.”

“Hm,” Cleo hums, running her hands through Bette’s hair. “Maybe so.”

“Love you,” Bette says, pressing a quick kiss to Cleo’s jaw, and feels Cleo smiling. 

“I love you too,” Cleo murmurs, and presses her own lips against Bette’s forehead, hand moving so that it’s stroking up and down her back instead of through her hair. “Should rain tomorrow.” Bette gives a quiet cheer. “If the weather prediction is to be believed, of course.”

“It never is,” Bette mumbles, and settles in for another hot few days here in London. She won’t complain too much, though; tomorrow’s her day off, and even with the heat, she’ll be happy enough to spend it with Cleo and Sam.


End file.
